


To all good things

by Imtryingmybestok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coma, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hospitals, I wrote this for her, M/M, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Morse Code, Oneshot, dads, hajime crys alot, hand holding, man i miss my gf, premarital hand holding, sans speaks in morse code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtryingmybestok/pseuds/Imtryingmybestok
Summary: Nagito and Hajime being Nagito and Hajime
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	To all good things

“Sans-kun” Nagito said with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m in love with someone else... I have to end this Sans-kun.” He said this with a single tear droplet running down his left cheek.

Sans responded with “.. - .----. ... / --- -.- --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / -. . . -.. . -.. / - --- / .-- .- -.- . / ..- .--. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.- .. -.. ... --..-- / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... --- -.-- ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. .-.-.- / --. --- --- -.. -... -.-- . / -. .- --. .. - --- .-.-.-”

Cherry blossoms fell in Nagito’s white hair as he watched Sans disappear into the sunset.

~

Nagito opened his eyes, everything was blurred with a white fuzz. His vision barely cleared before he felt the warmth of arms, it was familiar and sweet.

“Hello Kamukura.” Nagito said with a raspy voice.

“It’s Hajime, it’s alway been me Nagito.” Hajime said sobbing grabbing his face in between his hands, kissing his forehead.

Nagito noticed he was in a hospital, the smell of clean gave it away. An IV with saline hung on the stand above his fiance's seat, in which he sat bawling his eyes out.

"Nagito, I thought I really lost really lost you. You just woke up and-a" he was cut off.

"Hajime, my blood pressure went up and I fainted. I stood up too fast after being in a coma for over a month." He said this quite harshly.

"Don't be mean to me, you have bad health.". Hajime said this defensively with a sniff trying to stop the out pour of tears.

"Hey who was that guy on the boat?" Nagito asked

"Babe there are lots of guys on this boat." Hajime responded with concern.

"I think his name w..".

And speak of the devil and he shall appear “Hello Komaeda, I’m Makoto Naegi and this is my wife Kyoko." Kyoko waved politely giving a comforting smile to Hajime "I’m gonna let you rest, so here's your uniform.”. He placed a white button up shirt with a dark green tie on the hospital dresser and ran out of the room, Kyoko closed the door after waving goodbye. Nagito could sense Makoto was rushed, too rushed. As soon as he came in, he got out. Nagito was suspicious. Very suspicious.

"So that was weird, even by Makoto's standards." Hajime said as playing with Nagito's hair.

"Yeah, strange"

For the next few hours Nagito and Hajime talked about what they’d just been through, their times before the tragedy, about the family they made during the tragedy and after.

“How’s Monaca, is she okay?” He asked this as Hajime had mentioned that she didn’t need her wheelchair for movement anymore.

“Yeah she’s completely fine, all of them started referring to you as dad, it’s pretty cute-”. Hajime was interrupted with soft sobs coming from the other man.

“They call me “dad”, I never thought to see that day. How hopeful, truly.”. Nagito sad with heavy tears coming down his face.

Hajime smiled whilst hold his hand firmmer “We’re Dads now.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on possible chapter ideas


End file.
